U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,335 discloses battery cable termination for use with maintenance-free storage batteries having threaded stud terminals. Copending application Ser. No. 149,346 filed May 13, 1980, discloses improvements on the said terminations wherein the cable terminations are sealed to the studs to prevent acidic fumes which escape from the battery from corroding the termination.
It would be desirable to provide a battery cable termination which enables a sealed connection to a side mounted battery terminal of the type having a threaded hole therein, and it would be further desirable to construct such a termination to enable its use in a stacked connection wherein a plurality of cable terminations are sealably connected to a single battery terminal.